Polarize
} |info = *Mag exudes a polarizing aura of magnetic energy that restores 10% / 15% / 25% / 50% of friendly shields and depletes the same percentage from enemy shields within a 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meter radius. **Shield restoration/depletion is affected by Power Strength. **Aura radius is affected by Power Range. **Restores Mag's own shields, in addition to fellow Tenno, Companions, Hostages, Cryopod/Artifact shields on Defense missions, and the shields of hacked MOAs spawned from MOA Cabinet Spawners. *A drained target produces a violent outburst of magnetic energy inflicting 100% / 150% / 200% / 250% of the enemy's drained shields as damage. The explosion will affect all enemies within a 5 / 8 / 11 / 14 meter radius of the drained target. **Damage multiplier is affected by Power Strength, and the explosion damage diminishes with distance. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and is capable of hitting unprotected enemy body parts. **Explosion radius is affected by Power Range. **Enemies who have been drained are not damaged by their own explosion, but they can be damaged by nearby enemies who were also drained. *Has a 1''' second cast time and a delay between casts of '''0.2 seconds. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to restore shields to the Cryopod, Cryocore, Excavator in an Excavation mission or an Artifact in a Defense mission. *Can break reinforced glass in Corpus Ships and Laser Plates/Rotation Plates on Orokin Void laser traps. *Can be used in mid-air. *This is a great ability for dealing with shielded crowds, especially the Corpus. The shield explosions will most likely kill, if not deal decent damage to enemies. *A good strategy to use is to jump into a huge crowd of enemies and use shield polarize not only to restore your shields but also kill surrounding enemies. Using pull can finish off surviving enemies. *This is a great ability to use against heavies. Enemies that suffer from the heavies' shield explosions will most likely die or be stunned for several seconds should they survive the blasts. *Shield Polarize and Nova's Molecular Prime go very well together. Shield Polarize's damage will double after the Molecular Prime's debuff, and should an enemy not be killed by the shield explosion, the prime explosions from other enemies will be the second layer of devastating damage. *Shield Polarize's animation overwrites other animations and tends to be a brake on mag's speed by preventing wasd movement and sliding, however mag retains momentum while casting this ability while airborne. Use this quirk to avoid enemy fire as enemies are more likely to hit you while you are stationary. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces aura radius to 8.5 meters and shield explosion radius to 4.76 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases aura radius to 68.75 meters and shield explosion radius to 38.5 meters. **Reduces shields drained/restored to 20% and the radial damage multiplier to 100%. **Reduces shields by 5%. *Maximized Power Strength increases the amount of shields drained/restored to 100% and the radial damage multiplier to 747.5%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. Special Note *Since Maximized Power Strength increases both the amount of shields drained and the damage dealt by it, this maximization multiplies the damage by 598% compared to a non-maximized cast. }} * Mag de:Schild-Polarisierung ru:Поляризация щита Category:Shield Restoration Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Mag